


Mountain Break

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710, natalieashe



Series: Secret Garden [13]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: AU, Angst and Humor, Fluff and Angst, Gardens & Gardening, Hot Tub Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/natalieashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is ready to return to work after his recuperation but has decided Q needs a reminder of everything that is important before he does so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alec leaned against the rear door of the Range Rover and glanced pointedly at his watch and then back at the slim dishevelled man who shambled across the car park towards him. Q's shirt was half unbuttoned, vest peeking above the open V. One sleeve of his dark green cardigan was shoved up to the elbow. His new black wool coat was draped over the other, almost trailing on the ground. His hair stuck out on the left side, was flat to his head on the right.  
  
"Fifty eight and a half hours. Almost a bloody record, Q.  You missed dinner."  Alec took the coat from him and unhooked the ever present messenger bag, tossing both into the back seat. He emerged with a bottle of water, which he uncapped, handing it to Q and pressing two pills into the exhausted man's other hand."Take those and get in.  Don't drop them."  
  
Q swallowed the pills without protest, along with half the bottled water and slumped silently in the passenger seat, head lolling back against the leather.  
  
"Belt up." Alec commanded, but when Q didn't move quickly enough he leaned across him and tugged the strap over his chest and lap, clicking it into place.  
  
"M'sorry." Q murmured.  "Make it up to you."  
  
"Yes you bloody will" Alec muttered, slamming the car door and climbing into the driver's seat. "Not like it was a special date or anything."    
  
Well it wasn't, not really.  Not in relationship terms anyway.  Alec had been signed off as fit to return to work, but Q hadn't even remembered the appointment, much less the hastily arranged celebration dinner at Q's favourite restaurant. Out of sheer bloody mindedness Alec had eaten and drunk alone, returned to the flat and disposed of most of a bottle of vodka down his throat. He woke in the garden in the early hours with frost forming on his clothes.    
  
That was two nights ago. Alec knew the demands of Q's job and didn't mind really, but in the last month Q had been working increasingly insane hours and was showing signs of exhaustion. Alec glanced across at his partner whose eyes were shut, breathing deep and regular.  
  
"Quit staring at me" he grumbled sleepily without opening his eyes and Alec chuckled, pulling out into the London traffic.  
  
Q roused when he felt the cold rush of air through his open door. Even so he felt like he was wading through viscous fog as he struggled to the surface to see who was talking.  
  
"Flight home arrives on Thursday 7am. Be here then. Hide her well and don't fucking use her."  Alec's voice, but rough and not quite Alec, unfamiliar accent bleeding through.  
  
"Da, Iosif. Thursday. I will be here."  A rustle of notes changing hands and then Alec was gently shaking him awake.   
  
Q's legs felt like rubber, his mind unpleasantly cloudy. He stood quietly while Alec slid his coat up his arms and settled his messenger bag over his body. Shouldering an overnight bag he curved his arm around Q's waist and urged him towards the glass doors of the terminal.  
  
Q moved forwards meek as a lamb until he realised where they were. He froze, panic making his irises wide green circles.  
  
"You bastard! What the fuck are we doing here? There are fucking aeroplanes here! We are not... You are not making me..."  
  
His normal reaction would be to hyperventilate but his body curiously refused to respond.  The fear was still there, lurking like a beast threatening to attack, but it's movements were slow and lazy.  The pills...  
  
"What the fuck did you give me Alec?" He demanded, but even his words felt slurred in his mouth.   
  
"Just a little something to get you on that bloody plane. Two hour flight, Q, that's all. You need a holiday, and we already agreed you have some making up to do."  Alec smiled and kissed Q's temple, pulling him close into his side. "It will be fine, I promise you, and in a few hours you can yell at me, but right now just do as you're told."  
  
"You arranged time off for me?"  He thought woozily of all the projects he had in progress, reports he hadn't signed off, missions he had outstanding.  008 was still in the field, would be waiting for his Intel... "Oh my god, Alec, you're kidnapping me?!"  
  
"Call it an enforced break" Alec chuckled, steering him once more towards the flight.

Q managed to stumble over his own two feet but Alec pulled him in tighter before he hit the floor.  "I so hate you Alec.  This is so unfair."  Q muttered words half slurred.  

"You'll thank me later Quartermaster,"   Alec chuckled.  "A few days away for R&R will do you a world of good. Do both of us a world of good.  Besides you have something to make up to me."  
  
"M'sorry."  Q muttered and then something about work, forgot what day of the week it was or something that sort of resembled those words.   
  
"Just a little farther and then you can sleep for a couple of hours." Alec urged him on.  "Just get you all buckled in and we'll be on our way."  Q tried to pull back stammering something about an aeroplane, taser and something else.  "Just one foot in front of the other, you little shite."  Alec pulled him forward with one hand digging inside his coat for their boarding passes and passports.

By the time Alec had Q settled in his seat he was bearing most of the younger man's weight. He stripped Q of his coat and stowed it, along with the small overnight bag and Q's messenger bag in the overhead locker, and then he gently persuaded Q to sit, buckling his seatbelt.

"Ok, Q?"  
  
Q frowned drowsily, thinking he should be far from ok but was struggling to remember quite why. Alec grinned, out of focus but clearly pleased with himself.   
  
"Obviously we're not travelling under our own names.  Wouldn't do for that bitch to be able to track us down before you've properly wound down."  
  
Q just nodded, objections to his current predicament sliding out of reach. Alec settled beside him and fastened his own belt reaching for Q's hand and raising it briefly to his lips.  
  
"I'm sure you're going to have a hell of a lot to say to me, and most of it will be threats, but I promise you this is going to be worth it."  
  
Q couldn't open his eyes even if he wanted to. Instead he let Alec's soothing rumble wash over him and didn't even feel the plane rise into the air.  
  
Unfortunately for both Q and Alec, Q's drug induced sleep ended half an hour before their descent into Innsbruck. Feeling dopey and confused, Q was furious to discover he was also in a damned flying tin box and Alec wasn't the least bit repentant.  
  
"You are a fucking bastard, Alec. No way is hurtling through the air a reasonable fucking punishment for standing you up. I could die up here!"  
  
"Unlikely. Not much to crash into up here" Alec chuckled. "And unless you're allergic to peanuts" Alec tossed the last few into his mouth "I think your chances of dying are slim."  
  
"Do not think I am going to enjoy this holiday. First chance I get I will be logging on to save 008's arse, seeing as you apparently don't give a-"  
  
"No tech" Alec grinned. "Not a single piece of battery powered gadgetry. Not even your phone."  Seeing Q's look of horror "don't worry, it's all quite secure, locked in the hidden safe you had installed in the Range Rover. If Vitaly proves not to be as reliable as I think he is, your clever little fail safe will destroy the lot."  
  
"Do you know what is on that laptop Alec?!  How many designs for prototypes?  If something happens to it.." Q snarled at the Russian.   
  
"And you drag it all over the country with you bouncing in your hip.  It's safer locked in the Range Rover than with you, Q."  Alec snorted at him.  Q was so ridiculous when he got pissy about his tech.    
  
"And how is TSS supposed to get in touch with me if there is a world ending crisis?"  Q couldn't even tell how long they had left trapped in this flying death trap because Alec had confiscated his phone and he didn't wear a watch.    
  
"That my dear Quartermaster is what you have a second in command for and if she can't handle things for a few days without your illustrious presence then maybe you need to rethink your choice."  Alec grabbed Q's closest hand giving it a squeeze.  "It will be fine Q.  Relax and regroup time.  You'll enjoy it, Q.  Alright?"  
  
"No it's not alright... This is not how I envisioned dying."  Q stammered white knuckling the armrest just as the flight attendant informed them that they would be landing in five minutes.

Their descent and landing was smooth, though Q kept a death grip on Alec's hand right until the plane taxied to a halt at the gate and Alec leaned over to unfasten Q's belt.

"I don't care how long it takes Alec" Q growled "but you are driving us home right now!  This is totally ridiculous and completely irresponsible!  M will be going insane!"  
  
"Well with all due respect, Quartermaster, M can go screw herself.  She has had far too much of my partner's time in recent weeks. My turn now."  Q tried to protest but Alec held up his hand. "Fine. You want to go running home? We will. But I am tired and need a decent nights sleep before doing so.  I rented a charming little place an hours drive from here and we are going to spend one night in it at least.  If you want to sulk about it, feel free, but we're going!"  
  
Alec thrust Q's coat and far too light bag at him, shouldered the overnight bag and stalked off the plane, shoulders set. Q stared after him, anger giving way to anxiety. Alec didn't get mad unless he cared deeply about something. Maybe he had been a little preoccupied recently but really?  Kidnapping him?  Putting him on a plane for Christ's sake? Neither was a good way to relax him. Did Alec know nothing at all about him?  With a nervous feeling bubbling in his stomach, Q trudged off the plane into the bustling airport.

Q hurried to catch up with Alec who strode across the terminal.  Walking silently beside him Q occasionally glancing awkwardly up at his taller partner who was obviously slightly perturbed at him.  “A little notice would have been nice.”  Following him to the rental car desk.

“Spontaneous ‘we need a break' holidays don’t give notice, Q,” his partner snarled at him as he grabbed up the keys of their rental car and headed out of the terminal, Q trailing along behind him.  When Q finally caught up with him, Alec was standing next to a similar looking Range Rover with the passenger side door open waiting for him.

Q pushed a hand through his disastrous curls with a hug.  “I didn’t mean to…”

“Just get in the car, you little shite.” Alec sighed.  “No more whining.  MI6 is not going to fall completely apart if we aren’t there for a few days.”

“I don’t whine, bloody bastard.”

“Yes you do and you’re a bloody tosser too, Q.  Just buckle up and go back to sleep or do I need to buckle you in again.”   Q buckled up silently and settled in, staring out the window as Alec drove.

They drove in silence for almost an hour, leaving the motorway to climb steadily higher into the mountains. Snow lay either side but the roads were clear and Q couldn't help cracking the window open to let a refreshing blast of frigid air into the heat of the car.  
  
"That's bloody freezing" Alec grumbled "thank god for heated seats. At least my arse is warm."  
  
"You're the one who thought it was a marvellous idea to drive up a fucking mountain" Q snarled.  "Where are we going anyway?" He leaned forward and craned his neck trying to see the tips of the impressive snow-heavy peak in front of them. "If we're swept away by an avalanche will anyone know where to look for the bodies?"  
  
Alec chuckled. "No, nobody knows where we are, exactly as I want it.  Another ten minutes and you'll see."  
  
Q fidgeted, patting his pockets searching for his absent phone. He felt naked without some form of connection to the Internet, or simply to civilisation.    
  
"Relax, will you? You wouldn't have a signal up here anyway."  Alec steered the Range Rover around a final bend and... "We're here."  
  
"Oh..."  Q breathed, taking in the dark honey wood and white paint of a large log cabin, perched precariously on the edge of the mountainside. Dark pine trees sheltered it from the worst of the snowfall leaving a wide carpet of soft brown needles for Alec to park on.  
  
"Well, if I'm going to snatch you away from the world, the least I can do is make it inviting, you ungrateful little shite."  

“Oh it’s beautiful.” Q muttered completely taken by the scene.  “I so rarely get out of the basement, let alone the city, I forget how things are in the outside world.”

“Would I take you for R&R to someplace that wasn’t amazing?” Alec smirked at him.  “Don’t answer that, Q.  The last trip wasn’t that scenic I know but we did have a good time.  You have to admit that.”

They both started to get out of the Range Rover when the thought crossed Q’s mind.  “You packed!  You packed for me.  Did you bring me anything for this cold weather at all?” he quizzed Alec as he rounded the back end of the Ranger Rover tossing his virtually now empty messenger bag across his shoulder out of habit.

“Nope.”  Alec chuckled.  “Not one thing.”

“So we are not planning out being outside at all, I gather.” Q rolled his eyes at his partner.

“Nope.  Not one bit. Bloody Hell Q.  I haven’t hardly seen you in a month.  Not really wanting to frolick in the snow.”

"Well it's not like I can help it, Alec.  You know as well as I do that things rarely go to plan anymore and-"    
  
Alec grabbed his wool covered shoulders and shut him up with a kiss.  "Stop whining and get your skinny arse inside.  If all of this has gone to my plan you'll be thanking me for bringing you here away from all the chaos so you can reboot.  You need this break.  We need it."  He turned Q bodily and gave him a gentle shove towards the cabin.  
  
Q huffed and stomped to the door, surprised to find it unlocked.  Inside was exactly as he imagined it would be, all golden pine and homely furnishings, but it had an air of luxury about it too.  It was cosy and warm thanks to a fire that was already burning in the huge stone fireplace and the small corner dining table was set for two.  
  
Q dropped his bag and coat over the back of one of the fat sofas and held out his hands to the flames.  His cheeks were pink from the blast of cold air through the car window and he really wasn't dressed for the Austrian mountains in his slim dark trousers, rumpled shirt and cardigan.  No matter.  Alec was certain that clothes were not going to be an issue for much longer.

"You planned all of this?" Q waved a hand at their surroundings as a shiver made him move closer to the fireplace to  absorb the warmth.

"Don't act too shocked Q.  I am capable of things like this sometimes." Alec chuckled shaking his head at his young partner.

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Q snarked at him. "I just... It just never occurred to me these past weeks that things had gotten so out of sync.  Well more than usual.  Things have just seemed never ending." Q moved over to where Alec stood watching him and leaned up against his partner and sighed.   “Thank you Alec.  I need reminding sometimes.”

“You are such a little shite sometimes Q.” Alec pulled him into his arms. “Work yourself to death.  Not to mention the fact that I really do not like sleeping alone when I am home and the liquor supply is dwindling.”

“I am still mad at you for kidnapping me,  mind you.  Not to mention stealing all my tech.  But I hate to admit it because I will never hear the end of it, but this is nice.”   Q press his face to Alec’s chest relaxing into taller man, sighing at the comfort of Alec’s arms around him.  “However, please tell me there is an elaborate bath somewhere to match this lovely surroundings because honestly, I can’t remember when I changed my clothes last and I feel disgusting.”

Alec grinned and unwound Q’s arms from around his waist.  “Bathroom is back there” nodding to a door behind them “Double shower and a huge bath, but come and see the view outside first.”  
  
“We just came into the warmth” Q grumbled “and you specifically said we weren’t venturing outside on this trip.  I’d rather stay here by the fire while you go fill the tub.  Then maybe I’ll press my nose against the glass and appreciate the view with a mug of steaming coffee in my hand.”  
  
Alec chuckled and pulled on Q’s hand.  “I promise you, the view is spectacular.  It’s going to take your breath away.  Indulge me.”  
  
Q allowed himself to be tugged towards the rear of the cabin, sighing heavily when Alec insisted he close his eyes before would draw back the heavy wool curtains.  “I’m not a child” he complained, but complied, shivering at the sudden icy blast as the doors were thrown open.   
  
“Don’t be a miserable spoilsport.  Now, step carefully… keep your eyes closed.”  Alec’s large hands on his hips guided him over the threshold onto a wooden deck and forward several feet, halting them with a firm squeeze of Q’s hip.  Alec’s arms slid around his chest, loosely pinning Q’s arms to his sides.  Q wondered if that was to prevent him from slapping Alec if the view failed to live up to expectations.   
  
“About here I think…  Open.”  
  
Q did.  And gasped.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The wooden deck extended at least another ten feet, ending in an octagonal platform that jutted out from the side of the mountain.  In the centre of the platform, steaming in the freezing air, was a bubbling hot tub under a shallow conical wooden roof.  Beyond the wooden screen that surrounded both deck and platform, the imposing mountain rose like a rock giant, clothed in greens and browns that thinned as they climbed higher towards the white peak.  
  
“Well, you did request an elaborate bath.  I think I’ll join you.” 

"That's is the most wonderful looking thing I have seen after spending months banished and chained to a desk inside the depths of TSS." Q sighed leaning heavily back against Alec. he waved a hand at the scene before him.  "But there is snow and I do believe one is supposed to remove their attire before getting in."  
  
"Christ don't be such a wuss, Q. Get your kit off.  It's time for the relaxing to begin." Alec started pulling at his partner’s cardigan which was half hanging off him already.  Q swatted at his hands pulling away so he could at least undress inside.    
  
"Not getting starkers on the deck."  
  
"Well I am." Alec chuckled and started to work loose his shirt buttons.  "No one around to see for miles Q.  Don't worry.  I'll take them off you myself Quartermaster if you don't hustle up." Shirt fell to the decking and he made quick work of his shoes, socks and trousers.    
  
Q had pulled off his clothes and stood naked in the doorway of the cabin, shivering from the cold air as he watched the Russian lean back relaxing in the rising steam from the tub. "I'd have one of these all the time and stay in it all the time between missions.  There's a thought.  Out in a corner of the garden."

Alec held out his hand. "Come on.  Really. There is now no one within four miles of this place unless they happen to be travelling the road, and we're not visible from the road, I checked."  
  
Q took a few tentative steps outside and glared at his lover. "Its stunning but I really hope seduction wasn't part of your plan. My balls have retreated so far I could be mistaken for a bloody eunuch."  The cold didn't allow him to linger however. It was either retreat to the house alone or stop being a killjoy and enjoy this fabulous treat Alec had kidnapped him for.  
  
Alec lay back, steam rising around him like some Slavic demon. His grin was equally devilish and Q was mildly annoyed to find it set his pulse racing that little bit quicker. Secretly he loved that Alec could still do that to him though he would never let the man know. His bloody ego was huge enough. He allowed Alec to help him sink into the hot bubbling water, settling against the older man's chest with a sigh.  "I'm sorry. This is all just so much to take in."  
  
Alec reached behind them, rattling ice against a metal bucket. A moment later a frosty bottle of Alec's favourite vodka was pressed against Q's lips.  
  
"Drink" the Russian demanded. "To getting back to work. To remembering why we do this fucking job, but most of all to us. I think we forget us."

"You're right." Q sighed as he snuggled back against Alec further taking the bottle from him to drink from it properly.  "We do forget us.  I forgot us.  Been so wrapped up in what seems to have been never ending missions and issues at work."    
  
"I'll be going out again soon.   So let's make the most of these few days."  Alec reached around drawing the bottle out of Q's hand to take a drink himself.    
  
"I need to learn to delegate more." Q began.  
  
"You and I both know that's not going to happen.  Hell would freeze over." Alec chuckled cutting him off before he could go any farther in that statement.   
  
"I'm not that bad... Guess I am, aren't I…?" the amusement on Alec's face at his ludicrous statement made him stop and think.  "Well maybe I can be better." He smirked grabbing the bottle away from his partner with one hand and pulling one of Alec's larger hands up out of the water to rest on his chest clasping it there. "There. Much better.  Please don't let me drown if I fall asleep."

"I have no intention of letting you fall asleep just yet, therefore you are unlikely to drown." Alec murmured against his neck allowing Q to take charge of the bottle for the moment.  Q held Alec's hand splayed across his chest, but that left his other free to roam, and he stroked fingers over Q's nape, massaging gently.  Q's eyelids drooped and he sighed.  
  
"You know... If you decided to do that more often... Like while we're cooking, or cleaning our teeth in the morning... I really wouldn't object."  He arched into the touch like Amelie enjoying a good petting.  If he could purr he thought he might try it, just so Alec could feel the contented rumbling vibrate through his chest.  
  
"This is your on switch" Alec chuckled, kissing the patch of skin just below Q's hairline as his fingers moved lower to knead the tense muscles lower in Q's neck.  "If I start playing here in the mornings I almost guarantee you will be late for work."  
  
Q moaned softly and pressed the icy neck of the bottle against his cheek.  The chill of the glass against his face, the bite of the air on his exposed skin.  Hot bubbling water and Alec's warm lips and tongue teasing at the one zone of his body that Alec correctly identified as his 'sure thing' spot.    
  
"The way things have been recently between us, that may not be a bad thing.  Remind me that no one loves a workaholic... And that you are bloody fit again."  He turned his head to give Alec a sly grin over his shoulder, huffing when he realised that moving meant Alec could no longer reach that sweet spot.  He took the opportunity to drink, then demanded "again, please."  
  
"Bossy little shite" Alec chuckled, stealing the bottle to drink and passing it back.  He swallowed and then returned his cold lips and fingers to Q's neck, this time scraping his teeth lightly over Q's skin.  The tiny hairs prickled, raising goosebumps on his skin.  
  
Alec wrapped his other arm around Q's chest and pulled him more firmly into his lap.  Q wriggled until Alec's half hard cock nestled against his lower back just above the cleft of his arse cheeks.  "I've missed this.  I'm sorry."

"Oh I can think of at least half a dozen ways you can apologise" Alec returned his lips to Q's neck, lavishing attention on the sensitive skin, nipping and sucking until Q was squirming against him.  He had all but forgotten the bottle in his hand.  Alec took it from him and blindly placed it back in the ice bucket, miraculously managing not to send it crashing to the deck.  
  
When Alec's fingers returned to Q's chest they trailed a slow icy line over his nipple and along his collarbone, up his throat, until Alec pushed the melting ice cube between his parted lips.  "Fuck.  S'cold." Q giggled, chasing Alec's fingers with his lips, turning in his arms so they could finally kiss.  Q tasted of expensive chilled vodka, cold and clean.  Alec explored his mouth, until the cold melted away and their kisses grew more heated.    
  
Q straddled Alec's lap, pulling his lover away from the side of the hot tub with his slight weight so he could wrap his legs around Alec's waist.  His slender fingers gripped Alec's biceps, kneading the muscles in time with the motion of their mouths.  "Oh god, Alec... Here?"  
  
"No" Alec groaned "inside.  In a minute..."  He buried his face in Q's shoulder, trying to regain enough control to get them back into the cabin and bed.  Or the sofa.  Or the fucking floor, for all he cared.  Q rocked against him, hard and wanting, and oh what the hell...  
  
Alec pressed Q's back against the wall of the tub, hitching Q's legs higher.  Q keened softly, and ground against Alec's belly with each slow drag of skin on skin.  He clamped his legs tighter around Alec's body needing more.  "Fuck Alec...  Please.  I need..."  
  
Alec's fingers dropped to Q's arse, positioning him so the length of his cock rubbed between Q's legs.  It wasn't really enough on its own, but Q's head fell back against the side, dark curls sweat damp from the steam, skin pink from the cold, teeth set on his lower lip.  Alec watched the lazy motion of Q's hand increase in pace and matched it with the thrust of his hips until the water was sloshing over the side and Q was panting.  
  
"Alec!" Q came with a short sharp exclamation of his name, arching his hips out of the water into the freezing air.  And for Alec, that was enough...

The bedroom didn't have windows, but two slanting skylights let the morning sun stream into the bedroom bathing them in warm golden light.  Alec groaned, forearm thrown over his eyes.  "Should have remembered to pull the blinds last night."  
  
Q snuggled closer and smiled into Alec's chest. He was content to be sprawled half across Alec with his belly pressed along Alec's side and his head pillowed on his broad shoulder. Their legs tangled and Alec absently traced patterns over Q's lower back.  "I like basking in the sun knowing it's cold enough outside to make my extremities fall off" Q murmured.  "Do we have to get out of bed today?"  
  
"Nope.  In fact, I was rather hoping you wouldn't want to."  Alec buried his face in Q's hair to shield his eyes from the searing light and hugged him.  "When was the last time we idled the day way in bed?  Just talking."  
  
Q raised his head, brow creased in a small frown.  "You want to talk? Is everything ok?  You said you were signed off and all set to get back to work.  What aren't you telling me?"  
  
"Ok, talking later" Alec chuckled, sneaking a hand around the back of Q's neck to distract him and pulling him down for a tentative kiss.  Q resisted until Alec said "everything's fine, nothing to tell.  Now... Didn't you say something about making it up to me?  Just reach up and pull those blinds first."  
  
The morning was too perfect not to allow himself to be distracted.  In the dimmed bedroom, Alec lay back against the pillows and guided Q into his lap.  Q leaned in to press his lips to Alec's mouth and they indulged in long minutes of leisurely kisses before Q slowly crawled backwards with a wicked smile, plotting a trail with lips, tongue and occasional teeth downwards.  
  
Q paused from time to time to flick his tongue or stroke a delicate fingertip over one of Alec's newer scars. It was affirmation that he was still here, still alive. Q loved and hated each and every one.  
  
Alec's fingers wandered into his hair, petting the wild curls that had wound tighter with the water from the previous evening. Occasionally they would tighten against Q's scalp when a memory of pain or frustration lanced sharply through Alec's mind. Just a memory now, but his thoughts turned more often to future days where his greatest risk of injury was a paper cut.  At some point that conversation would need to happen but not yet. Alec had more pressing things he needed to say.   
  
Alec sighed deeply and Q raised his head from Alec's hip where he had been nibbling, tugging against Alec's hand in his hair. "Am I boring you? If you want me to just get on with it you know what to do."  
  
"Oh please don't rush it" Alec smirked.  "But if you want the encouragement..."  He wound his fingers tightly in the almost black strands and tugged sharply.  Q hissed a curse but the flash of desire in his eyes focused them both. Alec pulled again, stretching Q's head awkwardly away from Alec's body.  Q's sharp exhalation did more to harden Alec's cock than the slow tender exploration of his body had.  Love and lust, both had their place. Both were needed.  "More of that?"  
  
Q nodded, deliberately fighting against the hold in his hair. The sting on his scalp spread a prickle of need down his spine. Too long since Alec had held him like this. Injury and then the long slow road to recovery turned sex into something careful and gentle.  Somehow this side of them had sunk without a trace.  
  
"You know what I like Q" Alec smirked. Q's mouth hovered an inch over Alec's very eager cock.  "Get to it."


	3. Chapter 3

Q woke up a few hours later, sheets sticking to him to find Alec already awake, fingers twining through his dark curls. "You're staring at me Alec" he muttered half asleep still.    
  
"Just looking Quartermaster," The Russian offered placing in a small kiss to the top of his head. His voice was thick and his accent slipped back through ever so slightly,  underneath.   
  
"I know better Alec." Q murmured as he rolled over pressing his back against the larger man's chest.  He lay there silent for a long time feeling that scrape of Alec's fingers against his scalp brushing  through his hair. His warm breath on the back of his neck. He pulled Alec's other hand across his chest, their fingers tucked together and held it there.  "You want to talk this morning.  Started to... You got distracted.  Well... We got distracted" Q smirked.   
  
"Q... " Alec started but Q interrupted him.    
  
"I know I've been a right shite these last couple of months while you were trying to recover.  There's been one mission after another, and with the terror alert been so high...," Q sighed pulling Alec larger hand up under his chin.  "M'fault. Sort of lost focus as to where home is."

"Yes, you did."  It wasn't meant as an accusation or an admonishment, simply a statement of fact, but Q stiffened and pulled away from him slightly, defensive.  Alec shuffled across the gap he'd made determined this wasn't going to be a discussion that came between them. "Q... I missed you.  Missed us." Alec kissed the back of his head.  "I know at times it was easier to deal with work than my injuries.  And I know that while I was recovering I was fairly useless, and often downright obnoxious..."  
  
"Nothing new there then."  Q made the joke but his shoulders had tensed.  He gripped Alec's hand where it sat tucked beneath his chin.   
  
Alec sighed. "We need to talk about this."  
  
"About what?" Q asked tightly. The warmth of Alec's body was at his back but it felt threatening.   
  
"Us. The life we lead.  Me going back out, and you pretending you're fine with it.  Spending every spare moment you're not with me trying to make the world I'm going back into a safer place."  He hugged Q closer, resuming the comforting scratching over Q's scalp.  
  
"That's what we do, Alec, in case you missed the briefing.  Make the world a safer place.  Try to, anyway."    
  
"That's not what I'm saying, and you know it.  My world, specifically.  Improvements to tech, better data analysis software, tweaks to all kinds of other shite you've decided is essential to bring me back unscathed."  Alec sighed.  "You and I both know it will probably not make a whole heap of difference to my odds.  Increase them in my favour negligibly.  Maybe."  
  
Q huffed but didn't deny it.  Couldn't.  Yes, work was increasingly hectic but he could hand off some missions to R.  R&D didn't need his constant supervision and the intelligence team practically bristled whenever he approached their corner these days.  Somehow knowing everything, being a part of it all, meant there could be no surprises, no nasty shocks around the corner.  He would be prepared for anything...  
  
"I know" he said in a small voice, squeezing Alec's fingers.

"It's just that," Q tried to stay the emotions that were threatening their way outward.  The smooth posh tones of the Quartermaster crept into his voice.  "If something were to unfortunately happen, and I didn't feel like."  He paused for a moment gathering his thoughts and pulling the Quartermaster into place even more.  "The need to know that I had not missed a thing, that I had done everything I could...  I do not believe I could live with that knowledge."  
  
"Stop it Q." Alec chided him giving him a soft tap to the back of his head.  "Put that posh wanker away.  This is you and me.  The Quartermaster stays back at Six.  Not in bed with us."    
  
"Such a tosser, Alec."  
  
"That I am, Q.  And yet here you are in bed with me." Alec chuckled.  "Not to mention naked."  Alec pulled him in closer burying his face in tangled dark curls.  "You know everyone talks about James and retirement.   Not long that will be me."  
  
Q stiffened again at the thought of Alec reaching retirement age and carelessly pushing his luck out in the field.    
  
"Something we should think about before that times comes, Q.   Bloody hell...  that sounded way too domestic,  responsible."  Alec chuckled.  

"You're an arse, Alec.  Did you drag me way out here in the cold to get mushy on me."

"Maybe I did, Q.  Problem?"

Q fiddled with the ring on his finger.  Occasionally the significance of it still scared him, even after almost a year of marriage.  He had a responsibility to keep Alec safe, but also to enjoy the time they should spend just living.  After the explosion one had eclipsed the other.  He was grateful that Alec hadn't forgotten, even if he had.  
  
Q wriggled until he was lying on his back.  Alec propped himself on his elbow looking down into Q's serious green eyes.  Suddenly Q's nose crinkled in a mock frown.  "No.  Just don't make a habit of it.  And definitely do not put me on a fucking plane if you intend to do it again!"  
  
"Not making any promises Q.  There are plenty amazing places in the world I might want to get mushy in before I die, and not all of them are driveable."  Alec kissed his indignant partner's brow and grinned.  "And speaking of which... We have this place until late tomorrow night.  Food, alcohol, that amazing hot tub... Are you still insisting I drive you home?  Or are you going to be a big boy and brave the aeroplane?"  
  
"I so fucking hate you sometimes Alec." Q grumbled, reaching for his partner and pulling him down to kiss him once more.  Before their lips could meet however, Q registered the rest of Alec's sentence.  "There's food?  We didn't eat last night.  Bloody hell Alec, I can't actually remember the last time I ate!"  Now he was thinking about it he became aware of the empty ache in his belly.  
  
Alec rolled his eyes.  "And here was me thinking we'd had a moment and I was going to get more sex out of it."  
  
"Wanker." Q sat up.  "Breakfast in bed.  Wouldn't want me to pass out in the middle of sex, and you're the one insisting on mush.  Treat me!"  
  
"You are insufferable at times" Alec sighed but swung out of bed and searched around on the floor for his pants.  "I suppose you'll flake out if you don't get a bucket load of coffee too?" He smirked, leaning in the doorway.  
  
Q pummelled the pillows into a fat pile and lounged.  He almost called Alec back to bed, he looked so delicious when dishevelled, but his stomach gave a gurgle to remind him that food was becoming a pressing need too.  "Of course" he grinned.  "Well hurry up then.  You're wasting sex time."

After breakfast in bed with a massive pot of coffee, Q had draped himself across his partner resting his head on Alec’s chest curling into the warmth of his skin.  “You know this time is well worth the abuse and angry yelling we are going to have to suffer through when we return to MI6 later.  Do you think they’ve panicked yet?” he murmured into Alec’s skin.

“Fuck... I don’t care.  Let them panic.  They get you all the time.  I need my share of you too.”  He muttered into Q’s dark curls as he pulled him closer to him slowly stroking his finger down Q’s back silently counting the vertebrae sticking out.  “Besides that when you are there you don’t eat.  Bloody skin and bones.  At least I attempt to feed you.”

“And it was a lovely breakfast.  Maybe I should attempt to persuade M to keep you around more often. Not send you out on such long term missions.  It would benefit MI6 greatly to have the mental and physical needs of her Quartermaster seen to on a regular basis.” Q smirked squirming against him as his fingers found a particularly ticklish spot.

"If one of us stays home we both stay home or we find another way to live.  Not staying home without you Q.   Not losing out on any time with you. Yes, I'm a selfish bloody bastard."  Alec turned Q's face upwards to kiss him gently running a finger across his cheekbone just under the edge of his glasses.

“You’re very contemplative”  Q smiled at the tender gesture  “I might even start to believe you miss me when you’re out.”  Anxiety made the smile slip a little.  Alec was going back out, and Q would be back to monitoring from a distance.  His slender hand settled over the scarring on Alec’s chest that was still rosy pink even though it was long healed.  
  
Alec kissed him again, trying to chase away the shadow of concern that had settled on Q’s brow in tiny lines. “Of course I miss you. I miss you when I’m trapped in the flat and you’re only down the road with your head stuck in code!  A few thousand miles apart isn’t any easier, but this is life, Q.  For now, it’s living.  Sitting on my arse all day on my own is frustrating.  I can’t do it yet, but one day in the not too distant future it will become a reality, and when that happens I want you ready to give it all up and be with me.”  
  
Q dropped his head back to Alec’s chest and sighed.  The agent had five years or so before people started to make noises about retirement.  Ten, at a push, if he could keep himself fit and relatively sane like James.   By then Q would be climbing towards the big 4-0 but it was still too young for retirement.    
  
“A lot can change between now and then, Q”  Alec continued, sensing his lover’s unease.  “Keep it on your radar; that’s all I ask.  And when I am home, try to remember me once in a while, so I’m not forced to kidnap you just to get sex.”  Alec wriggled his fingers against Q’s ribs, grabbing the flailing giggling Quartermaster in a tight hug.  
  
“You’re a bastard, Alec” Q squealed, thrashing until Alec rolled and pinned him with his hips, one large hand circling each of Q’s slim wrists.  
  
“That I am” he smirked, bending to kiss Q’s throat.  “Let’s see how many more times you can call me that, before we leave the bedroom…”  
  


 


	4. Chapter 4

"And that is what you get for calling me a bloody bastard again." Alec chuckled as he dunked Q's dark curls under the water of the hot tub.    
  
Q came up sputtering and laughing swatting at Alec.  "Fucking bloody bastard..." He muttered trying to push his soggy hair out of his eyes so he could at least half see again.    
  
"And just for that, calling me a bloody bastard again, you are going to be the one to go back in and grab something to eat."  Alec carefully placed  Q's glasses back on his face that had ended up floating in the water.    
  
"I'll blame you when my bits freeze off out there just because you think you need to eat." Q began to crawl out of the steaming water to head inside, Alec giving him a slap on the arse.  "And you're still a bastard." Q called back at him as he dashed across the deck leaving a trail of water droplets behind him.  
  
Alec leaned back against the edge of the tub.  Eyes closed, relaxing in the heated water.  They had needed this time together... intensely needed it.  He would be back out in the field within a few days. Q would be buried deep in the world of the Quartermaster. It would be a while before they got another chance like this to just be Alec and Zaquary and he was going to make the most of the limited kidnapped hours they had left.

Alec was dozing when he heard the vague rattle of a tray, and shortly afterwards the water sloshed as a shivering Q hopped back into the tub.  He kept his eyes closed, pressing his lips together to suppress a gasp when Q's cold skin brushed against him before the water could warm him through again.

"Arse!  I know you're not asleep" Q giggled, reaching past him to the table just behind Alec's head.  "Open wide..."

Alec felt something cold press against his lips.  He opened obediently, licking at the object that Q pressed gently into his mouth.  "Strawberries?"  Alec chuckled, biting down on the sweet fruit.  Juice ran down his chin and Q swept it away with a deft flick of his tongue.  "Mmm... Are we into sex food now?"

"We're into whatever was left in the refrigerator that I don't plan on feeding you for our final dinner"  Q chuckled, but he felt a pang of sadness that in the early hours they would be leaving the amazing cabin and driving back to the dreaded airport.  The return to reality hung over him and was almost worse than the prospect of getting on the aeroplane.  He pushed the thought firmly away, reaching for another treat to feed to Alec.  "Whoever you got to stock the food was wonderful.  Any chance we can pay them to come home with us as a personal chef?"

"Nice idea. But we'd miss take aways and late night bowls of cereal too much."  Alec sucked on a square of dark chocolate, letting it melt in his mouth.  When Q leaned in again with something else to tease him with, Alec pulled him into a kiss instead and let him enjoy the rich bitter taste.  "Just imagine doing this in our own garden"  Alec murmured, turning Q so he was sitting in his lap but could still reach the variety of nibbles on the tray.  "How different it would be to have the familiar sounds of the city as a backdrop, but tucked away in our own little world...  Impractical I should imagine, but something I could look forward to coming home to."

Q kissed Alec's brow and stared out at the mountain view.  Beautiful though it was, he could see how being surrounded by their own familiar setting could make it perfect for Alec.  "I think you miss your flowers more than you miss me" Q teased.

"Never"  Alec laughed, kissing him again.  "There are still one or two things you can do for me that an antirrhinum never could."

Alec finished cooking their steaks, Q's just barely, and sat plates down on the dining table inside the cabin. Q poured them eat a glass of a Malbec that he had discovered in the wine chiller from where he sat opposite Alec.  "If there was some way I could work remotely, I'm not sure I would ever leave here," Q commented taking a sip of his wine.    
  
Alec stared at his partner for a moment.  "You'd eventually miss not having your minions to growl at and boss around.  Not to mention who would be Moneypenny's partner in crime.  And I think having to cook every meal would grow old eventually.  You'd go into takeaway withdrawal." he teased his younger partner.  "Not to mention, I don't think they deliver cereal here."    
  
"And what's wrong with cereal." Q protested.    
  
"Nothing if you're a toddler." Alec chuckled.    
  
"Guess you're a bloody cradle robber then." Q threw right back at him.    
  
Both of them carried on with relaxed conversation through their dinner. Finished off the bottle of Malbec,  opening another as they cleared the dinner dishes.  Alec leaned back against the kitchen counter and watched his dark haired partner clean up and put away the dishes.  He dreaded going back to Six in a few hours fearing they would fall back into the same destructive pattern.   
  
Alec ran a hand through his shaggy hair and swore in Russian under his breath.  He hated bringing the topic up, things had been comfortable here, just the two of them.  But,  they needed to talk. Try to find a better balance for life back in London. One where they had more quality time together in their lives. If they didn't it wouldn't be long before they were both pushed to the brink once more, then another kidnapping would ensue.   He just prayed this would not turn into a bloody argument and defeat the original purpose of kidnapping his partner. 

Alec moved up behind Q slowly turning him so they were face to face, pulling him into his arms.  “Come sit and talk to me for a tad.”

Q looked up at him studying his partner’s face.  “What?  What’s going on?  I don’t like the look in your eyes.  You’re hiding something from me or this is one of those serious conversations that I don’t want to hear or is going to end badly.”  Q huffed burying his face in Alec’s chest.  “You’re going to ruin a perfect dinner, wine and hot tub sex, aren’t you…”

“No I’m not Q.  Have a little faith in me.  I’m not a complete bloody arse all the time, you know.”  Alec slowly maneuvered them to the sofa in front of the fireplace while he talked trying to come up with the right words so Q would maybe listen a little and not start protesting immediately.  “We are going to have to head back soon, as much as I bloody regret it.  I was just hoping we could manage talk about a better option to our time together so I don’t have to bloody kidnap you again just to be able to sleep in the same bed.”  Alec flopped down on the sofa pulling Q with him and into his lap.  

“Is this the conversation where you scold me like a bloody toddler?” Q snarked at him taking a huge gulp of his wine.

“No this is where we talk like people who live together and are partners, you little shite.” kissing him on the top of the head.  

"Time at home is going to become limited again Q.  I'm eager to get back to work, but I will miss you." He ignored Q's snort and continued.  "When I'm home I want to bloody see you, otherwise why should I bother to come home at all?"  
  
Q looked perplexed.  "But my work doesn't stop just because your mission is over.  I have other agents... Other responsibilities! M wouldn't hear of me dropping any of the projects we have ongoing...  And everything we do ultimately benefits you."  
  
"And could just as easily be put on hold for a few days, or passed to someone else permanently so you are not working yourself into the ground.  I think we just proved that.  At least the world hasn't ended."  Alec's fingers migrated to Q's nape, scratching lightly over the skin.  He knew he wasn't playing fair, subtly reminding Q of how good it could feel when they were together, but if it served his purpose...  
  
"I don't..." Q started and then sighed, losing track of his argument and sinking into Alec's chest.  
  
"I'm not asking anymore, Q.  I'm telling you, for the sake of us.  You have holidays.  You accrue time enough to triple your annual leave entitlement, but you rarely use it.  You have a team of capable people who can run your little empire for a few days every time I'm home.  I want all of you Q.  Not just the bits you can spare between alarms on your laptop, or rafts of emails.  I want dinners, weekend trips and attempts at dates. And sex.  Lots of sex.  I'll even find a hotel with a hot tub!"

"But the R&D projects, the Intel, all of it... If it makes even a little difference in making things safer," Q tried to logically explain his reasoning.  

"Q, you and I both know that sometimes things are just fate and it doesn't matter what you or any of us do. You're going to drive yourself bat shite crazy if you try to keep it up Q."  Alec shifted him around until Q was sitting between his legs, back pressed to his chest. "Maybe we've reached a point where neither one of us can be unbiased anymore during missions.  Maybe R should run my missions from now on, we're in too close Q."  He knew that last comment would piss Q but it needed said.  

"You can't expect me to do that you bloody wanker."  Q huffed and rolled his eyes. "If something happened and I didn't feel like I had..."

"Shush Q." Alec snaked an arm around his the younger man's slim body pulling him in tight.  "We aren't going to think like that tonight.   Just promise me you'll give us the needed time.  You and I will come first."

Q intertwined his fingers with Alec's pulling his hand up under his chin. He knew Alec was right.  He was either losing focus or focusing too much.  He wasn't quite sure which one it was at the moment but the issue was there… taking on a life of its own.  "Do I need to cross my heart, swear on it and sign it in blood?"

"Just promise me, you little shite?" Alec buried his face in the dark curls in front of him, a finger fiddling with the band of silver on his partner's slim finger.   

Alec's lips brushed against the ridge of Q's ear.  "Promise..." Was muttered barely audible with a squeeze of a hand but it was there loud enough for Alec to hear.  

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Q stood silently shivering by the Range Rover looking back at the cabin where Alec was checking everything was left in order. It had started snowing. Huge white flakes fell like feathers and settled on the shoulders of his black coat. It felt odd to be wearing clothes again. Almost like he had turned his life back on by dressing.  He had to admit the break had done them both good.  
  
"Ready to face the music?" Alec grinned, storing the overnight bag in the back seat. There would be consequences for the kidnapping but he would think about that after the damned flight.  "Take your pills?"  
  
"In an hour" he replied, fingering the small bottle in his pocket. He wasn't sure what was worse, fearing he would die for the entire trip, or fearing he would be too doped up to save himself if they crashed.  
  
"You're thinking too much." Alec scolded, knowing the battle in Q's head. "I promise we'll either die together or I'll save you."  
  
"Wanker" Q muttered, but it lacked malice.  "Alec..." He grabbed his lover in a surprising hug.  "Thank you for noticing that things were going wrong. And for taking the initiative to fix them.  I will try harder."  
  
Alec chuckled fondly.  "Not wrong, just slipped down the priority list. I won't let you forget again."  He hugged Q back, kissing his hair where snowflakes had started to catch.  "Let's go before you catch a cold. M is going to kill me. Least I can bring you back safe and well."

Carryon bag thrown over one shoulder and arm around Q’s shoulder, Alec gently helped him off the plane and through the Arrival gates.  Still half medicated from the flight, Alec talked to his partner quietly guiding him along until he glanced up catching the eye of a very angry looking Bond looking as if he would rather shoot them first, carry on a conversation later.

“Do you have any fucking idea how close you both are to being declared compromised by M, you bloody bastard?!” Bond snarled at him.   “I had to search my memory and hunt through every alias you’ve used in the past to come up with where you went and this return flight.”

“James… Did you come to give us a ride? ” Q muttered, hanging onto Alec’s arm, leaning into him for support.

“Fuck Alec! How much did you dope him up?” James shook his head. “This has got to be one of the stupidest fucking ideas you’ve had in a long time.”

“But I pulled it off, didn’t I?!” Alec threw back at him.  “And yes, thank you James.  We had a lovely time with lots of rest and lots of sex.”

“Do you have any idea how many bloody times I have been interrogated by Tanner, Moneypenny, R and not to mention M herself about where you and the Quartermaster had disappeared off to? This is the last… the very fucking last time I try to cover your arse, Alec!  The last!”

“He doesn’t love us anymore, Alec.” Q giggled.

“Fuck!” James threw his hands up in frustration.  “Get him in a car and back to normal.  He’s in no shape to get his arse chewed by M this way.”  

The three turned to leave the airport, only to come face to face with a pair of sombre looking suits, one tall, the other wide. The shorter of the two planted his feet, and nudged his jacket in such a way it made it clear he was carrying.  "Agent Trevelyan" he said in a soft but clear voice that was only audible to the three.  "We have instructions to accompany you back to headquarters directly.  We are to secure the Quartermaster and ensure you make no unscheduled stops on the way."

"The Quartermaster is unwell" Bond interjected angrily, glaring at his friend who stood with one arm casually thrown around his partner's shoulders, like it didn't matter that M had sent a couple of idiots to bring them in.  Alec could out manoeuvre them easily, even without a distraction from Bond.

"Sure, no problem" Alec grinned at the short, broad agent in front of him.  The man tried to hide his expression of shock, clearly anticipating a fight, or at least a mild disagreement.  

"What the fuck?" Bond growled  "Are you fucking serious, Alec?!  He could barely give his own name, much less answer any of M's questions."

Q curled into Alec's side.  "I'm tired" he said petulantly "Are we going home?"  He snuggled against Alec's chest, somehow worming his way under the older man's chin and dragging Alec's arms around his waist.  "Want to go to bed" he murmured drowsily.

Alec hugged him and kissed the top of his mussed curls.  "Have to give these two gents a ride back to the office, Q.  Might need to pop in to see M on the way, just to reassure her I haven't compromised her Quartermaster in any way that matters to her."  Q huffed, but followed Alec unsteadily out of the terminal where their own car waited, Bond trailing behind, muttering curses.

Q shuffled along behind Alec. One of their escorts lead the way, the other one brought up the rear.  Q giggled clasping a hand over his mouth trying to contain it.  "What do you think is so hysterical now, you little shite?" Alec slowed a little taking Q by the hand as he drifted off in the wrong direction away from their car.

"Compromised!   You said M will think you compromised me."  Q snickered poking a slender finger into Alec's shoulder.   "You had me compromised in the hot tub!"   

"Christ Alec!  What the bloody fuck did you medicate him with!" Bond snarled.  The agent behind him chuckled until Bond gave him one of those "looks could kill".

"Shush Q.   You don't want M asking for details do you?"  Alec chuckled pulling the Quartermaster in, arm around his thin shoulders again.  "She'd be jealous."

"Especially of that thing you do with your fingers..." Q muttered running a hand through his hair making it stand up every which way as he leaned into Alec.  "After we see M, can we go home and sleep Alec?  Please?"

"Course we can." Alec kissed the top of his head as he smoothed Q's untamed curls back into place.

"You two are bloody hopeless."  Bond huffed.  

"James is jealous too, Q."  Alec laughed giving his partner a squeeze as they walked along  heading to their car.  

'Wide' accompanied them to the car, while 'Tall' folded himself into an almost identical black Range Rover parked behind Alec's.  Alec looked around for Vitaly but there was no sign of his Russian contact.  Hardly surprising given they had company.  He was just about to claim he had lost his keys when James pressed them into his hand.  "The 'valet' got here early.  He asked me to pass these on."  
  
Alec inclined his head in acknowledgement. No doubt James would have more to say later but for now...  "Come on Q, in you get."  He helped the sleepy man into the front seat, leaning in to fasten his seatbelt.  Q grabbed him around the neck and giggled, aiming a kiss at Alec's cheek.     "I think M is going to be very cross indeed.  She'll do that thing with her mouth where it looks like a cat's bottom."  
  
'Wide' chuckled from the back seat.  "I never thought to see the Quartermaster of MI6 pissed."  
  
Alec smiled coldly.  "Bad reaction to medication.  And this goes no further, agent.  You may just be one of M's domestic pets, but you'll show the Quartermaster due respect.  Am I clear?"  
  
The agent raised an eyebrow considering.  Trevelyan was a bastard with his fists and it was rumoured he and the Quartermaster were more than friends... Made a whole lot of sense in fact.  "Crystal" he smiled "but she still insists I get you there, and domestic pets know when to come to heel."  
  
Q was still grumbling sleepily when Alec propped him against the wall of the lift.  He started to slide down the wall until Alec took his hands and draped them around his neck.  "Just hang onto me Q.  We'll satisfy the old lady that you're fine."  
  
"M'very fine." He tugged insistently on Alec's neck until the agent gave in and kissed him. James huffed behind him and 'Wide' just looked embarrassed.  
  
"Well, if you could possibly put the Quartermaster down for a moment, 006?"  Tanner was his unflappable self as always, holding the lift doors open.  His carefully schooled stern expression was spoiled by the glittering amusement in his blue eyes.  "She was apoplectic.  Might want to be suitably apologetic.  She mentioned Siberia again..."  Alec simply grinned, smoothing Q's curls into neat waves and leading him into M's office.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing with my Quartermaster?"  Steely eyes glared out from the pinched features of the small woman.  She was a controlled bundle of fury in a skirt suit and silk blouse.  "Be careful how you answer 006.  Right now your bloody career... Maybe even your freedom... Depends on it!"  
  
"I'm doing nothing at all with your Quartermaster, other than making him take a few days of the annual leave he is entitled to."  Alec pressed Q into the chair before M's desk, trying to unpeel Q's fingers from his neck.    
  
Q giggled "What does she want?" He stage whispered, clutching Alec's neck and resisting letting go.  "Does she want to know how hard you compromised me?"  Q peeked around Alec at his small stout boss.  The grey haired woman scowled at him. "A lot" he said earnestly, shrinking from the icy glare.  
  
"Might be best to keep your mouth shut Q. Let me do the talking, then we can go home and sleep, ok?"  
  
"Yes, Alec" he said obediently, eyeing their boss warily.  James snorted behind him and Q attempted to twist around to see him, almost toppling from the chair in the process.    
  
"Sit still, you little shite" Alec scolded at the same time M reprimanded their friend.  "I have a hard time believing you had no hand in this 007. I suggest you make yourself scarce before you attract my ire also!" Bond looked at Alec who gave a sign he should leave and they would talk later.  Bond left muttering about idiots determined to get their arses terminated...  
  
"Well? I'm waiting."  M sipped from a tumbler of scotch that was more than half full.  "You steal my Quartermaster, leaving the entire department vulnerable-"  
  
"Vulnerable?  Are you serious?  I'd rather meet half a dozen double Os down a dark alley than tangle with Q's branch staff." Alec smirked.  "He has a hand picked team that are more than capable.  Nothing has even faltered has it?" He challenged.  
  
"That is hardly the point!"  
  
"Hang on, that's a point" Q murmured but was ignored.  
  
"That is exactly the point" Alec continued. "For as long as he's willing to stay, you let him work. No one tells him to take break or steps up to take responsibility from him."  Alec leaned on M's desk, ignoring his partner who was struggling to sit upright.  "He may be the Quartermaster, but he's my partner too". He leaned closer, towering over the small woman who simply stared up at him with a slight frown.  "And I make no apology for noticing he was physically and emotionally exhausted, and taking him out of that situation for a few days.  Care of your assets M.  Remember that?"  
  
"You had no right-"  
  
"I have the only right."  Alec flashed the band on his finger in her face.

"Remember I'm the one who did the "for better or worse" with the not thinking little shite and we had reached one of those "worse" moments you nasty old woman."  Alec loomed over M's desk, voice now had dropped into the cold deadly Double O mission mode that would make 90% of the occupants of MI6 cringe and retreat.  But Alec had left M no place to go.   "He's not a commodity to be used up with no care and I will see that this situation is rectified now."  
  
"Alec...?" Q muttered from behind him.  "Can we go home yet?"  
  
"In just a few Q.  Almost done changing attitudes."  Alec glanced over his shoulder to see Q trying to curl up in the chair he was draped across.    
  
"Can we get Thai?"   Q continued to mutter behind him.  "Do we have to take dweedle dum and dweedle dee home with us too.   I don't like them."   It was when Q muttered. "My clothes are itchy.   Need off," that Tanner couldn't contain a snicker that finally slipped out.   
  
"Tanner!" M snapped "the file!"  She glared at him and he immediately sobered, passing her a document wallet.  
  
"Perhaps I should escort the Quartermaster outside?" He suggested mildly.    
  
Q was already tugging at his woollen coat and wriggling in the seat, trying to free his arms from the confusing layers of sleeves Alec had bundled him into once they left the plane.  "Alec, you tied me up again" he whined and Alec rolled his eyes, turning away from his sour faced boss to attend to the overgrown toddler.  
  
"Stop struggling you little shite, you're not tied up, you just have yourself in knots" he sighed.  He helped Q free his arms from the coat only to find them wrapped around his neck again and Q giggling in his ear.    
  
"It would please me greatly to get the pair of them out of my office" she snarled, thrusting the file out to Alec.  "You leave for Jalalabad at eight this evening"  She smiled nastily at the agent who was half supporting his partner.  "Report to R in six hours.  At least one member of staff can be counted on to be present when required." She nodded at Q "and I will expect him, back at his post by the morning, via medical.  If they confirm he is under the influence of drugs, alcohol or anything else, he will find himself with more leisure time than he would like.  Dismissed."

5 hours later Alec pulled Q in for one last kiss, made sure he was bundled in the duvet and left him curled up on the sofa out in the garden where he insisted on nesting.    
  
Mid day the next day, Q finally wander back into TSS.  "Welcome back Quartermaster," his second smirked at him, the rest of his team watched cautiously for the reaction to garner the mood.  "006 just checked in and has arrived in Jalalabad safe and sound."   
  
Within the next half second his personal mobile shoved in his trouser pocket began to vibrate. Heading towards his office he pulled it out and answered the familiar number and voice. "Here we are on opposite ends of the world again having phone sex." Alec chuckled.  "How was medical?"  
  
"Fucking vampires drained me and ran every test they could think per orders of the wicked witch of MI6. Fuck my head hurts." Q sighed folding himself into his desk chair.   "I'm sorry you are there.  It's my fault I think.  My mouth sort of..."  
  
"Your mouth is perfect" Alec chuckled.  "If the dried up old tart can't cope with a couple taking some personal time then she's going to flip when next I'm home.  If she doesn't approve your leave I'll just bend you over a desk in the middle of the department and have my way with you right there!"  
  
Q laughed out loud, closing his office door behind him and sinking into his desk chair.  "Promises, promises!  Hold that thought for later in the week when I'm still here at 3am listening to you breathe and missing you like crazy."  
  
"You've decided to admit to missing me Quartermaster?"   
  
Q could hear the grin in Alec's voice.  "Well you did remind me how good it was to spend some quality time together.  I'm searching for hotels with hot tubs as we speak..."  Q clicked on a link and read the spec in front of him, paying close attention to dimensions.    
  
"Looking forward to coming home already.  I'll check in with you later?  I assume you'll still be in the office?"  
  
Q laughed.  "Only while you're out of the country.  The second you're home I'm out of here.  Promise!"

Q pulled up another browser and began another search. Maybe a hot tub in the garden would be another solution.  There was room and it would give Alec something else to putter around with flowers and other odd assorted foliage that Q had no idea about.    
  
"What are you thinking now, you little shite? I can almost hear the gears churning in your devious little brain." Alec chuckled.  "It best involve lots of deviant sex."  
  
"It's a surprise.   If I tell you it will spoil it.  Wanker." Q protested just as there was a knock on his door with R sticking her head in. "002 has called in needing assistance Quartermaster."  
  
"Coming." Q nodded to his second. "Have to go. 002 being an idiot. " he commented to Alec.  "Be safe.  Call me later?"  
  
"If I call tonight will I find you still at your desk at 3 am?"   Alec teased him but there was a spark of worry that niggled in the background.   
  
"Probably.  You know me too well."  Q stood from his workstation leaving open the browser to where to purchase a hot tub for the flat for perusal later.  "Have to run. Talk tonight."  They said their goodbyes as he headed to the door.    
  
"I miss you already." Q muttered to a quiet office after disconnecting the call.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Q placed the bottle into the new ice bucket and carried it to the small table he had set up in the garden.  He poked at the ice, wondering if the distribution was sufficient to keep the vodka cold, or if he should return it to the freezer for now.  Was it melting too quickly?  Should he have chilled the bucket in some way?  The evening was still chilly but milder that it had been of late...    
  
"Bloody hell" he cursed out loud, startling Amelie who had been watching with interest from her new perch on the side of the hot tub.  "I need lessons in the correct use of a fucking ice bucket.  Why am I nervous?  This is Alec for fuck's sake!"  
  
Amelie regarded him with yellow-green eyes and then deliberately turned her back to dip a paw into the bubbling water.  This new pond was far more intriguing than the frog filled stagnant thing at the bottom of the garden.  "Some help you are" Q muttered returning to the kitchen and checking the clock for what must be the tenth time.  Alec's plane had landed forty minutes earlier.  He was making his own way home via Six, and would text when he was leaving the building.    
  
Q checked the array of treats again, some laid out under a tea cloth, the others chilling in the refrigerator.  Everything Alec liked in nibble form.  Well, food wise anyway...  Mind turning to sex he also checked the bedroom grinning at the new purchases he had stashed in the bedside drawer, and finally he headed for the shower.

Q was distracted again by something he thought he needed to triple check out in the garden and it was a while before he finally made his way to the shower.   He had just finished rinsing the soap from his dark locks dripping down into his face when a cold hand snaked it's way around his waist. Q jumped and squealed as he pushed the hair back out of his face sputtering.   "You bastard!" Q swatted at his partner with wet hands.   
  
"You squealed like a girl Q."  Alec chuckled pulling him in for a rough kiss even though he was soaking wet.  "Already naked for me, I see.  Definitely off to a good start for a welcome home."  He pushed a stray wet curl back behind Q's ear before reaching up to turn the shower off.   
  
"You said you'd text."  Q chastised him but gladly planted both his hands on Alec's chest mentally reassuring himself that Alec was really truly finally back again  
  
"I did, you little shite but obviously you were in here starting without me." Alec stroked a hand down his partner damp side.

"Just cleaning up.  I've had a busy day" Q giggled, pressing his damp body to Alec's clothes.  He began to work on Alec's shirt buttons eager to get the man naked.  
  
"I'm still getting over the fact Moneypenny told me you took the entire day off! To go shopping, she claimed."  Alec let the shirt slide off his shoulders, holding out each wrist in turn for Q to work his cufflinks free and pull it over his hands.  As soon as Q went to dump the shirt in the hamper Alec was removing his trousers and reaching for his partner.  
  
Q skipped out of reach laughing at Alec's raised eyebrow.  "What the fuck are you up to, you little shite?  I'm tired.  Not up to chasing your arse round the flat."  
  
"So follow my arse slowly, old man" Q grinned over his shoulder as he disappeared from the bedroom.  "I'll make it worth your while if you do."  
  
Alec sighed and rolled his eyes, looking regretfully at the inviting bed.  Well, he supposed he wasn't too old yet to consider fucking in the kitchen or the lounge. At least he could grab a drink on the way.  "Where have you got to, bloody tosser?" He murmured.

Alec wandered out of the bedroom just in time to see Q's pale naked white arse dash down the stairs.  "We'll see who the tosser is... Hurry up old man.  You're wasting sex time."   
  
"Not chasing you Q, but I'll show you who's old." Alec chuckled but Q had beat him down the stairs and was nowhere to be seen.  Alec wandered into the kitchen and headed to the freezer to grab a bottle, pouring himself a drink. "Where the fuck are you?"   
  
Noticing the outer door to the garden standing open.   "Don't tell me you are out in the garden naked again.  The neighbors will be called us in again or we'll be buying out another lease agreement, like before."  Alec stepped cautiously to the garden door.  Candle light flickered throughout the garden.  Bubbling water echoed through the enclosed area.  And at the far end of the garden sat Q smiling and waiting for Alec surrounded by steam floating up from the hot tub he had installed for Alec.

Alec laughed out loud when he saw him.  "Are you trying to outdo me for surprises?"  He downed his drink and stood by the side of the tub, grinning down at Q who smiled back uncertainly waiting for his reaction. Handing Q the bottle, Alec sank into the hot water and pulled Q into his lap, back against his chest.    
  
"Do you like it? I thought it was better than a hotel, but..."  
  
Alec wrapped his arms around Q and hugged him tightly, burying his face in Q's shoulder to hide the sudden overwhelming wave of emotion. "I love it" he said, muffled against Q's skin. "I can't even express how much. It's perfect, Q. The best surprise to come home to" he chuckled softly and kissed Q's neck making the younger man shiver "and not only because you're naked."  
  
"Wanker" Q giggled, taking a delicate sip from the bottle and squirming around until he could place it safely in the ice bucket.  It left him face to face with Alec.  Q cupped his face with fingers chilled by the bottle and kissed him softly.  "I have the night off."    
  
Seeing the shadow of annoyance pass over Alec's face he continued quickly "and tomorrow. And the next day, and the day after that... I booked dinner tomorrow, a proper date" he smiled nervously "but thought we could discuss plans for the rest of the time tonight? A week off, a full week together, and... And I don't know why I'm babbling, but..."  
  
Alec grabbed him and kissed him to shut him up.

 

 


End file.
